The telecommunications and data management industries utilize connective hardware for general building wiring, premises distribution systems, local area networks, and other network applications. Connective hardware known as “110 connector systems” has become a standard of the industry because of the reliable gas-tight connection provided by a 110-style insulation displacement connector (IDC). This miniature quick-connect terminating system is listed or approved by Underwriters Laboratories, the Canadian Standards Association, and the Australian Standards Association. 110 connector systems have gained type approval from such countries as the United Kingdom, Japan, Korea, and others.
The 110 connector system consists of field-wired cable termination apparatus that is used to organize and administer cable and wiring installations. The main cross-connect is typically located in an equipment room and provides termination and cross-connection of network interface equipment, switching equipment, processor equipment, and backbone (riser or campus) wiring. The horizontal cross-connect is typically located in a telecommunications closet and provides termination and cross-connection of horizontal (relative to the work area) and backbone wiring. Cross-connects provide efficient and convenient routing and rerouting of common equipment circuits to various parts of a building or campus.
110 connector systems enable cable and wiring installations to be handled by technical or non-technical end user personnel. Line moves and rearrangement for the cabling terminated at a cross-connect can be performed with patchcords (plug-ended jumpers) or cross-connect wire. The patchcords are typically used where the highest system integrity is required.
Referring to FIG. 16, a 110 connector system typically includes a wiring block support structure known as a cable organizer 112. A conductor termination array (index strip) 114 is mounted upon the cable organizer 112. A cable cover 116 is juxtaposed with the cable organizer 112 to cover cable routing and provide a smooth surface to facilitate pulling out patchcord plugs. The cable organizer 112 elevates the index strip 114 to expand the jumper trough space between adjacent cable organizers. A plurality of connecting blocks 118 are plugged into the index strip 114 as needed. Patchcords are then plugged into the connecting blocks to make desired connections and/or rearrangements.
A “reverse-engaging” plug 136 for a patchcord that can be employed with a 110 connector system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,020 to Baker et al. and shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. The plug 136 includes an anti-snag feature that prevents the plug 136 from snagging on other cords in the trough space when the plug 136 is disconnected and dragged through the trough, where other cords are typically present. The anti-snag feature comprises a hinged cover 150 that rotates to cover the opening in the plug 136 that receives the index strip 114. By covering this opening, the cover 150 prevents other cords from being caught or snagged by the overhanging latch structure present on the plug 136.
Although the plug described in Baker et al. can successfully prevent snagging of a reverse-engaging plug, it may be desirable to provide alternative configurations, particularly those that lack components that must be moved into or out of operative positions to avoid snagging.